gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hersham Groatworth
Lord Hersham Groatworth is a major character in the sixth and seventh seasons, and was previously a recurring character in the fourth and fifth seasons. He is a former member of the Small Council, serving as Aerys II Targaryen's Master of Coin. Following the Sack of King's Landing and Robert Baratheon's ascension to the Iron Throne, he dismissed Hersham from the Small Council and named him lord of an unspecified castle in the North. Early on in the War of the Five Kings, Lord Hersham's castle is destroyed by ironborn, and he is one of the many refugees under the protection of Lord Montrose Crowley at Wolf's Crossing. From here he eventually makes his way to Brightbank, and, in an attempt to regain the power he once had, orchestrates a series of political power plays to remove Hendrick Grayburn from power and declare himself Lord of Brightbank. He has since formed an alliance with House Lannister and has since turned Brightbank into the Lannisters' Northern power base. He is currently waging war against the loyalists of House Grayburn for control of Brightbank. Background Hersham served as Aerys II Targaryen's Master of Coin. Despite his business and financial savvy, he was not well liked by the other members of the Small Council due to his sycophantic personality and desire for power; the only exception was Balian Tyrell, the Master of Laws. During the Stormcrown Interregnum, Hersham was one of the leaders of a group of supporters that tried to name Jaehaerys Targaryen as the new heir to the Iron Throne after a failed assassination attempt on a then-Prince Aerys. Hersham believed that Jaehaerys could be easily manipulated and tried to use him in a power grab to gain control of the Seven Kingdoms. Ultimately this plan failed after Aerys recovered. Like Grand Maester Pycelle, Hersham advised Aerys to open the gates of King's Landing for Tywin Lannister. This resulted in the Sack of King's Landing. According to Varys, Hersham was hoping that Aerys would be killed in the chaos of the battle so he could sweep in and claim the Iron Throne for himself. Following Robert Baratheon's rise to the kingship, Hersham expected to retain his position on the Small Council. Robert, however, didn't trust Hersham and dismissed him from the council, opting to name Petyr Baelish as his new Master of Coin. For his role in the Sack of King's Landing, however, he was "rewarded" by being named the lord of a large castle in the North, though this castle has never been identified. For a number of years after Robert's Rebellion ended, Hersham petitioned to rejoin the Small Council with a proposed new position called the Master of Trade, which would control the regulation of merchant goods within the Seven Kingdoms. This never came to fruition. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Appearances Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Recurring Characters Category:Under construction Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Nobles Category:Lords Category:Lords of Brightbank Category:Masters of Coin Category:Characters from the Crownlands